


Stroll

by SpeedIsLife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound and Lifeline are mentioned, Cute, Deeply so, M/M, Quality Time between Boyfriends, This is my OTP still, theyre in love, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedIsLife/pseuds/SpeedIsLife
Summary: Just a casual stroll around Olympus...
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 11





	Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my inactivity. I just wasn't feeling it...  
> I hope you enjoy this!

"So that big orb thing-" Mirage points at the rift as they stood far away from it.

"Not gonna do a thing to us." Octane said. "Don't worry, just gonna make you fly through the air if you get too close to the center. A lot of fun." Octane chuckled.

The couple was currently taking a stroll around Olympus. Mirage was curious as to what Octane experienced here.

Mirage originally invited Ajay to joib them but she declined with a smiley face, claiming that she did not want to interrupt their date.

Even if everyone was aware they were a couple, at times it was hard for Mirage to get a grip on that reality since he was quite scared of loss. But somehow Octane had him dive head first into love...

Same would go for Octane except he found Mirage quite attractive and would constantly tell him since the trickster would get all flustered, which Octane enjoys a bit too much perhaps.

"Hey, amigo- Wanna destroy something?" Octane smirked a little, taking a quick look into the direction of the estates.

Mirage missed his lover looking into that direction, busy running his hand through his hair and bragging with destroying people in the Apex Games.

"A-a-anyway... Buddy, didn't you say that you got banned from that Bonsai... Plaza... place... Mind if we go there now that- I mean you're still banned but- Nobody works there anymore- And- Yeah you get what I mean-"

Octane nodded, adjusting his croptop and then softly taking Mirage's hand.  
The trickster looked at him with a slight blush, then looking away a little embarassed.

"Hehehe... That cracks me up eeeeeevery time." Octane lifted his lover's hand, giving the back of it a soft kiss before watching the other male blush a little more, hiding parts of his face with his other hand.

"You get flustered easily, huh?" Octane gently took a finger into his mouth and watched Mirage leap away in response, leaving the daredevil laughing loudly, Mirage looking at him with a pouty expression.

"C'mon, amigo. Vamanos." Octane grabbed Mirage's hand again who seemed a little hesitant now, but decided to go along with it anyway.

Mirage knew that Octane was very impulsive and there was a lot of things he has done that were usually considered weird, but Octane did not quite care because his fans loved him for who he is.

Mirage however faked it...  
Octane knew but would not tell anybody.  
It might not seem like it but the daredevil is quite trustworthy.

"What's in that bag, Tavi?" Mirage laid his hands on the daredevil's backpack who quickly turned away.  
"Hehehe, that's for later... C'mon compadre. Let's move."

Both of them made their way towards the bonsai plaza, enjoying the breeze on the way there. Admittedly Mirage was wearing a scarf and when he asked Octane how he was able to wear his damn croptops this high up the daredevil just said something about 'natural selection'.

Mirage was almost certain thst his lover had no idea what that actually is...

They arrived at the Bonsai Plaza.  
"I know I keep saying that but this place is gor- gorge- uh- It's pretty."

Octane nodded. "Not a big fan of this stuff but i have to agree." They approached one of the buildings and entered to find themselves in whst looked like a waiting room of some sort. It had a reception.

"Isnt this the restaurant? You know- THE restaurant?" Mirage did not want to say it but he had Loba's fate in mind. He thought that saying it out loud might be a bad omen or something.

Octane simply nodded.  
"Used to get my lunch here. I bet you wanna know why I got banned, huh? Well, hehe-" He chuckled yet again.  
"Might or might not have stolen something..." 

Mirage gasped before letting out a chuckle. "You little- Hehehe, you little... Youuuuu-" The trickster tried to think of an adorable nickname but ultimately failed to come up with one.

Octane smiled at Mirage who returned the smile.  
The daredevil gestured the trickster over to a dropdown location.  
He took a step and fell, Mirage following him afterwards.

Lucky for the trickster, he knew that it wouldn't lead to his demise.  
If he had never been here before, he would have been far more cautious...

They found themselves in what looked like some sort of café which was located at the lowest point of this entire city. If you trip... Well... You might fall to your death.  
Either that or you sit there and enjoy a hot drink with a snack while enjoying the view.

"I remember hanging out with Bloth and I went here with them." Octane began talking as Mirage took a peek over the edge. It never failed to scare him.

"They seem afraid of heights. Gotta say, i didn't expect that... I find heights great. The higher the more dangerous. The more dangerous the better. That rush when you could fall of any second...  
God I love that, haha."

Mirage let out a nervous laughter. "Y-yeah... Sure, buddy-"

Octane walked a few steps before sitting down on the ledge, his legs hanging off of it.  
"The view is amazing..."

Mirage watched his lover from a safe distance. Admittedly he was a little scared of heights as well.  
"C'mon amigo... I got plenty of space here!"

Octane looked at the trickster with a smile.  
That smile...  
That goddamn smile...

Mirage slowly approached, his heartbeat speeding up the closer he got to the ledge. Carefully, he sat down next to Octane...

"Te amo..." He laid took the other's hand, gently holding it while leaning over to place his head on the other's shoulder, his legs waddling quickly...

About a minute passed before Octane insisted to kiss which Mirage agreed to. The daredevil placed his lips on the trickster's, running his hands on the other's cheeks and running fingers through his beard as a long, passionate kiss ensued...

"Hey..." Octane pulled away, still having his fingers running through the other's beard.  
"Ever did vandalism?" He smirked as Mirage shook his head.

The daredevil opened his bag to reveal spray cans.  
"I think we should render my father's estate thing useless. Here, for the looks."

He pulled out two masks.

"Tavi you- That's scandalous..."  
"Mira, you didn't have a stroke! Hehe."  
"Shhh-" Mirage blushed as they both got up.

"Vamanos! Let's make some abstract art!"


End file.
